


The Proposition

by shaneo6930



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nerd!Jared, Nerdiness, Schmoop, Unrequited Crush, brief mild homophobia, pop culture references, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Jared and Jensen; tired of their recent run of bad romantic luck, make a pact. Until things work out with their love lives, they will be each other’s boyfriends. What could possibly go wrong with a plan that’s right out of a bad romantic comedy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wrote for another message board but abandoned. I'm reviving it for AO3, hoping that more feedback will make me get off my ass and finish it. I really like this universe. I will be posting a chapter a day until I run out of what I have finished.

It was 3:00 in the morning when the silence of the night was pierced by the sounds of Hiam’s song The Wire coming from Jared’s phone. Groggy and half asleep, Jared hit the “Ignore” button on the phone and turned back over.

Right as he dozed back off, it happened again. “Always keep your heart locked tight. Don’t let your mind retire,” the phone sang. 

Jared groaned as he reached for the phone. Seeing his best friend Jensen’s name on the screen, he answered. 

“This better be good, asshole. I was having the Spider-Man dream.”

“Maguire or Garfield?” Jensen’s voice replied on the other end. 

“Garfield. Like I said, this better be good.”

“Well, get up, Gwen. I need you over here fast.” With that, the call ended. Jared sat up in his bed and slid out of the sheets. 

“I hate being such a good friend,” he said, getting dressed.

***

At 3:30, Jared arrived at Jensen’s apartment. Before he could even knock on the door, his best friend opened it. 

“Dude, what took you so long? I’m just down the street!”

“Are you kidding me?” Jared asked in a huff. “I had to get dressed and everything. Just be thankful I’m here. Now what was so urgent that I had to abandon Peter Parker?” 

“I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition? What do you mean by that?”

“You know how you’re carrying this huge, kinda sad flame for the clerk at the comic book store?”

“Wait? Kinda sad? It’s no worse than your thing for the guy who works with you and has blue hair,” Jared said as he went to Jensen’s fridge and helped himself to a can of soda. 

“Steven’s hair isn’t blue,” Jensen retorted. “It’s just the shade of black that he dyed it makes it look blue under the fluorescent lights. “Get me one of those, will you?”

Jared reached back into the refrigerator and retrieves a second can. The two then go sit on the couch. “As you were saying?”

“Well, I thought of a way that we can have our emotions satisfied until things work out in the ways we want them to.”

Jared looked at his friend wearily. “You got me out of bed at 3 in the fucking morning to ask if we could be friends with benefits?” 

Jensen laughed before he took a drink of his soda. “No, not exactly. How about we be each other’s boyfriends? You know, dates, kissing, emotional vulnerability, that whole thing?” 

Jared stood up. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Jensen asked, his eyes wide. 

“This has to be the craziest fucking thing you’ve ever suggested. And that tops when you and Rosenbaum entered that Lady Gaga look-alike contest!”

Jared started to the door. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have to work tomorrow, and I’d like to get back to Spider-Man.”

Jensen stood up and ran in front of him to block the door. “Just think on it, please, dude? It took me forever to get up the courage to ask this.” 

“Okay. I’ll think about it,” and with that, he’d pushed past Jensen and went out the door.

***

The next day after work, Jared made a bee line to the comic book store next door. Well, advertised as a comic store, it actually carries anything a nerd like Jared could want. Video games, card games, DVDs, toys, if it’s geeky, they have it. 

Today, Jared didn’t have anything in particular in mind as he browsed the shelves. It was a Thursday, and he knew that the hot guy was there. He always made it a point to stop in on Thursday. “Alright, Jared,” he said to himself under his breath. “Today is the day. Today is the day you ask him out.” 

He grabbed a couple of random DVDs from the used DVD rack and the latest issue of Nightwing, and headed to the counter. Behind the counter was the hot guy in question. Dylan is 22, a year younger than Jared’s 23, with short brown hair and black framed glasses. One would use the term “Geek Hot” to describe him. 

“Hey, Jared,” Dylan said cheerfully as he took the DVD cases that Jared laid on the counter and turned around to retrieve the discs from the file cabinet behind him. Honestly, this was Jared’s favorite part of the buying process at this store. 

“Hi, Dylan. Hope you’re having a good day,” Jared replied, his eyes slowly moving downward to sneak a peek at Dylan’s bottom as he bends over and sifts through the cabinet. 

“It’s been okay,” Dylan said, as he grabbed the last of the discs he was looking for and sprung up. “Mostly quiet, which is good because I was able to get some work and reading done.” He then put the discs in the proper cases and started ringing up Jared’s purchases. “This issue is very good,” he remarked, holding up the comic. 

“That’s good to know,” Jared said, fiddling around with his wallet.

“That comes to $12.98,” Dylan said as he placed the items in a bag and handed them to Jared. 

Jared turned to walk out, when he paused and turned back. “Hey, I was wondering if at some point, you’d like to go out for like a cup of coffee or something.” 

Dylan smiled. “Yeah. That sounds nice. I’ve been looking for a friend to hang out with. When were you thinking?”

‘Holy shit,’ Jared thought. “Um, how about tomorrow night? I know this awesome place downtown that serves the best espresso.”

An unsure look crossed Dylan’s face. “Oooh, that’s not good for me. I have a date tomorrow night.”

Jared’s smile faded. “Oh, okay. Hope it’s a good date.” 

“Thanks, man. I just met her a few days ago. But hey, maybe some other time.” Another customer walked up to the counter. 

“I’ll see you next week, man,” Jared said before walking out the door. Once he got to his car, he dropped the bag in the passenger seat and pulled out his cell phone. After hitting a speed dial button, he started talking. 

“Hey, Jen. Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to do a movie night. Cool. Meet me at my place. I’ll pick up a pizza and some beer. Yeah. I’ve also been thinking about what you asked last night. I’ll tell you tonight. Okay, bye.”

He hung up the phone and started driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

‘Ah, the wondrous world of retail,’ Jensen thought as he clocked out after a long day. He hung up his Buy ‘n Save smock in his locker and grabbed his tote bag. 

Looking in the mirror of his locker door, he sighed. “Well, at least you have a long weekend.” He then shut the door and headed out the back door. 

Outside, Jensen started for his car. Halfway down the parking lot, he saw his coworker Steven, sitting on the tailgate of his truck, looking very down. 

Steven McQueen was everything Jensen thought he wanted in a guy. Upbeat personality, very funny, and cute as a button. Today, that upbeat personality wasn’t there. 

Jensen stopped at the truck. “Hey, man. What’s wrong?”

Steven twirled a strand of his unruly black hair around his finger sadly. “It’s my boyfriend. He wants to see other people.” He takes a drink out of a bottle of water sitting beside him. “We all know that means ‘Oh, I’m sorry. I’m already seeing someone else.’” 

Jensen sat down on the tailgate next to the sulking boy. “You know what, man. Fuck that guy.” 

Steven scoffed. “That’s my problem, dude. I did. And right after I did, he decided he didn’t want to see me anymore.”

“No, I didn’t mean literally. I mean figuratively. You’re a great guy. That loser you’re lamenting? Sure, he’s probably having the time of his life with some new guy, but you know what? That new guy? Watch him have crabs or some shit like that.”

That made Steven smile. “Thanks, Jensen. You’re right. Fuck him.” They both hopped off of the tailgate, and Steven shut it. Steven then looked down at his watch. “Shit. I’ve gotta get back to work.”

Jensen smiled. “It’s cool. See you on Monday,” he said. Steven turned around to go back into the store. 

“Hey, Steven,” Jensen called out to the other boy, who stopped and turned around. “Just keep your chin up. The perfect guy for you is out there somewhere.” 

“Thanks, man. I appreciate that!” Steven replied before going back into the store. Jensen finished his walk to his car and got in. Right as he shut the door he heard his phone sing out. “Well, I’m hot blooded, check it and see. Got a fever of 103.”

“Jared, buddy. What’s up? Sure, I’d love to do a movie tonight. Okay, I’ll be there after I shower the smell of commerce out of my hair. You have? Okay, I can’t wait to hear what you’ve decided.” And with that, he hung up the phone and drove home.

***

That night, Jared and Jensen sat on Jared’s couch, watching some stupid slasher movie. “So, let me guess,” Jensen started. “You grabbed two random DVDs off of the shelf just so you can watch Dylan bend over to get in the file cabinet.” 

Jared tried to be offended. “No. I happen to like slasher movies.” 

Jensen grabs the DVD remote and pauses the movie. “So, when you called, you said that you thought about what I asked last night. What decision did you come to?”

Jared takes a swig of his beer and a deep breath afterward. “I’ve decided that I’d like to do it,” he said. 

Jensen jumped up. “Seriously?” he asked.

Jared stood up and wrapped his best friend/now boyfriend in a hug. “I’m serious.” 

Jensen started to return the hug before Jared let go. “But, I do have a few conditions.” 

“Okay,” Jensen said. “Anything you want. This is all about making you comfortable.”

They both sat back down and faced each other. 

“We can do what normal boyfriends do. Dates, watching movies together, kissing, all that fun shit. But have you thought about sex?”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Sex? Jumping into the biggies here, aren’t you?”

“I kinda have to. So, yes. Sex. I don’t want to just jump into it headfirst. Not until I’m ready.” 

Jensen nods. “Perfectly acceptable.”

“And also, before the time comes, we need to set some ground rules about the break-up.” 

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked, as he fiddled with the label on his beer bottle. 

“I mean, would we still be friends?” Jared answered a question with a question. “The emotions for going through a romantic relationship are much different than those of a friendship. How do we do this without fucking up our friendship?” 

Jensen grabbed his friend’s hand. “We’ll find a way, Jay. We have to. Our friendship is too strong to simply dissolve.” 

Jared shakes out of Jensen’s grip and gets back up. He goes over to the bookshelf and takes a picture frame off of it.

“What is that?”

“This is a mint condition copy of The Amazing Spider-Man #129. It’s the first appearance of The Punisher. Worth easily $400.”

Jensen laughs. “And you’re giving it to me as a boyfriend gift?”

Jared laughs even harder. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty. No, I’m not religious, so this is the closest thing I have to a Bible.”

Jensen backs up a little. Jared raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You just compared a violent comic book to the Bible. I’m looking out for lightning.” 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Just get over here.” 

He placed his right hand on the frame. Jensen placed his over top of Jared’s. “We’re boyfriends,” Jared started. “But when the time comes, we flip it like a switch. Back to friends. Like nothing happened.”

“Like nothing happened,” Jensen repeated with a smile. “Trust me on this. It’ll be easy.”  
When they took their hands off the frame, Jared set it down on his couch. As he turned around, Jensen took him in his arms. “So, what? Do we kiss or something?”

“Uh, I guess we do.” Jared answered. He hesitantly pressed his lips against the shorter boy’s. After the initial shock, Jensen eased into the kiss and returned it passionately. Ever since he’d made the proposal, he’d been wondering what this would be like. Many scenarios had crossed his mind, but none of them matched the electricity flowing through his body. 

On Jared’s end, he loved the feel of Jensen’s soft, plush lips against his. The way Jensen maneuvered his tongue. Sensual and non-invasive. That same electricity that flows through Jensen makes its way into Jared’s body. 

It doesn’t take long for them to lose their breath and have to stop. They breathlessly separate. 

“Holy shit,” Jared said, smiling. “That was fucking amazing.”

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, same on my end. Maybe this whole ‘being boyfriends’ thing won’t be too hard.” 

“We’ll find a way through it,” Jared said before kissing his new boyfriend one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made up the value of that Spider-Man comic. It may be more, it may be less, I just didn't do the research. LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild homophobia, which I will be adding to the story tags.

In the two weeks that Jared and Jensen have been dating, Jensen has proven to be the best boyfriend ever. Last night, Jensen took him to see one of those sad romance movies he loves, and then held him in the car for an hour while he cried. 

In return, today, Jared took Jensen bowling and celebrated when he got his first ever strike. Right there, in the middle of the lane, they kissed long enough for three bowlers in the lane beside them to take their turns. 

A fourth bowler walked up to the lane, saw the show, and stopped. After walking up to the two boys, he tapped Jensen on the shoulder.

“Yes,” Jensen asked as he turned to face the man. 

“What you two are doing is sick,” The man said. 

Jared looked curious. “Why, whatever do you mean, sir?” He asked, voice level rising to full smartass. 

“Yeah,” Jensen retorted. “My boyfriend just got his first ever strike. It’s sick to celebrate something happy?”

The man stood there. “You know what I mean,” he sneered. “This is a place for families; good, decent people who don’t need to be exposed to your deviance.”

Jensen scoffed. “Actually, I disagree.” 

“What the hell are you doing, Jen?” Jared asked at barely a whisper.

“On the list of shit that these good, decent people don’t need to be exposed to, an innocent kiss between two people who love each other is kinda low. In fact, it’s lower than your ignorance, or your choice of camouflage overalls and much lower than that Duck Dynasty reject beard thing you’ve got going on.”

The man started to speak again before Jensen raised his hand up. “I’m not finished yet. How about next time you feel the need to jump in on two strangers like this, you stop for a minute and think ‘what does this have to do with me.’ If the answer is anything other than ‘nothing,’ feel free to jump in.”

He wraps his arm around his boyfriend and starts to lead him away. The man, ignoring everything Jensen had said feels the need to yell “Goddamn faggots!” That gets them to stop in their tracks. 

“Jensen, don’t,” Jared says, barely above a whisper. “Let’s just leave.”

“Actually,” Jensen starts. “Thank you, sir. We’ve been thinking of starting a bowling team. If we can find two more guys, you’ve already given us the perfect name. I think I’ll go have the T-shirts made tomorrow after work. “ 

The man grumbles and walks back to his group. Jared and Jensen sit back down in their seats. 

“Holy shit, Jen,” Jared said, still shocked. “I can’t believe you fucking did that!” He then then started to put his own shoes back on.

“Thanks, Jare. It’s just a button of mine.”

“Where the hell did that even come from?”

Jensen started to change back into his own shoes. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when we get to the car.” When both guys are changed, they leave for the door.

***

Back at Jensen’s apartment, Jared sits wrapped around his new boyfriend watching some stupid action movie they’d seen a billion times. Halfway through, Jared pauses the movie. 

“So, back at the bowling alley,” he begins, getting Jensen’s attention. “Where did that come from?”

Jensen sat up and faced Jared. “Assholes like that have always been a thing with me,” he said. “When I was in college; freshman year, to be exact; I was confronted by a guy like that.

“I was on a date with this guy named Chad. We had met in the school bookstore, and he asked me out for coffee. After we left the coffee house, this frat boy jock asshole; who was like Spader in Pretty in Pink, came up and started taunting us. ‘Hey, queers, I saw you holding hands. You gonna fuck him in the ass later?’ Just real unoriginal high school shit that we’ve heard a million times before. “ 

He sighed before taking a drink of his beer and continuing. “We both ran for it. Who could blame us? Later that night, when we were fooling around, I kept hearing that guy’s voice in my head. ‘Gonna fuck him in the ass later?’ I decided then and there that I wasn’t going to take any shit from anybody else who opposed to something that, frankly, was none of their goddamn business.” 

Jared took Jensen into his arms. “Well, you did a good job of it.” He then kissed Jensen on the top of the head. 

“Okay, enough of this Nicholas Sparks shit,” Jensen said, as he picked up the DVD remote. “Let’s finish watching Bruce Willis kill some bad guys”

They fell asleep that night on the couch, curled up into each other.

***

“Come on, Jen,” Jared said, as he pulled Jensen by the hand through the door of the comic shop. “I’ve wanted to bring you here for so long.” 

“Oh, boy,” Jensen replied with mock enthusiasm. “I get to go on a trip to the comic shop with Jared Padalecki. Did I win a contest or something?”   
Jared rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny.” 

Once they got inside, however, Jensen’s face told a different story. His eyes widened in wonder. “Dude, no wonder this place gets most of your paycheck,” He whispered. 

“Go, look around,” Jared chirped. “You’ll love this place. I’m certain.”

“I have been here before, Jare. I bought your birthday present here last month.” 

“You did?” Jared asked, browsing through the DVD rack.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “Where else am I going to find a shirt that says ‘My Other Boyfriend is Peter Parker’?”

Jared left his boyfriend at a video game display to look at the new comics. 

“You know, we have the new Iron Man in the back,” Dylan’s voice called out from behind him.

Jared spun around, startled. “Hey, Dyl.” He paused for a second. “Did you get your eyebrow pierced?”

“Yeah, I did. My roommate asked me to the tattoo place last week, and I thought I’d get something done.”

Jared nodded in approval. “That’s how I got this,” he said, lifting up his sleeve to reveal an X-Men sigil. 

“Badass, dude.”

“Thanks. How are things today?”

Dylan smiled. “Oh, you know. They’re pretty good, I suppose.”

“How did that date you had go?”

Dylan laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. “It uh…. It didn’t go,” he said. “I didn’t have a thing in common with her.”

***

Jensen looked up from the game in his hand to see Jared and the clerk talking. 

“So, that must be Dylan,” he whispered to himself. “He’s cute in a geeky way.” 

That’s when he saw it. Jared reach over and pat his shoulder. It might have been a pat of sympathy, or something else, but from here, it looked like it could go either way. And that’s when he felt something twinge in the pit of his stomach. 

He walked up to the two men. 

“Oh, hey, Jen,” Jared chirped right as he got to them. “Dylan, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Jensen.”

Dylan offered his hand out. “Hi. I’m Dylan O’Brien. Nice to meet you.” 

Jensen took his hand and gave it a nice, firm shake. “Back at ya.” He then turned to Jared. “I’m about ready to go, if you are.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he said. “We’re ready, Dyl.” 

They went to the counter, and Dylan rang up their purchases. “I’ve been thinking about your invitation, Jared,” Dylan started. “I’d love to check out that coffee place sometime. “ 

“Um.. Sure,” Jared replied. “How about this weekend? I’m sure we have no plans. Right, Jen?”

Jensen chuckled nervously. “Not that I know of,” he said, trying to hide the unease in his voice. “Hope you two have fun.” 

Dylan handed them their bags. “Thanks. Hope ya’ll have good days.” 

They took their bags and left the store with Jensen trying to convince himself that the twinge in his stomach was just gas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this, guys, but this is my last completed chapter. But don't worry. I'm working hard on chapter five!

Jensen was hard at work restocking the shelves at Buy ‘n Save, his iPod earbuds blasting out the best of Pat Benetar, keeping him in the zone. 

“We are strong. No one can tell us we’re wrong,” he sang in his head, as he arranged cans of soup on a shelf.

He didn’t even see Steven walk up behind him and snatch one of the earbuds out of his ear. Jensen spun around in surprise.

“Shit!” he yelled, before covering his mouth in shock and hope that there were no customers around who could get him in trouble. 

“Just me,” Steven said. “No need to get all sweary.” 

“Hi, Steven. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could give me a ride home tonight.”

“Tonight?” Jensen asked.

Steven started twirling a strand of his shaggy hair around his finger. 

“Yeah. My truck broke down, and I don’t know of anybody who can pick me up. Unless you have other plans. “

Jensen thought a bit. Tonight was the night that Jared was supposed to take that Dylan guy to the coffee shop. 

“Yeah, I can do it,” Jensen said. “Just meet me at my car after shift. Black 4Runner with the ‘Bad Cop, No Donut’ bumper sticker.” 

“It’s a plan,” Steven replied. “Thanks.” 

He then walked off to finish his work, leaving Jensen to finish filling the shelves with soup.

***

Later that evening, Jensen and Steven were in Jensen’s SUV cruising through town. Jensen hit a button on the radio, and Shania Twain’s “Party for Two” started coming out of the speakers.

“Huh,” Steven said, almost under his breath.

“What’s that?” Jensen asked.

“I always had you figured for more of a classic rock guy. Like the Pat Benetar song you were singing in the store.”

“I can like more than one type of music,” Jensen said through a laugh. “Wait. Singing?” 

“Yeah. When I came up to ask you for a ride, you were singing Love Is a Battlefield.” Jensen looked mortified. “Not loudly at all,” Steven continued. “But enough to let me know you have a nice voice.”

They sit in silence long enough for “Party for Two” to witch over to Jason Mraz singing “I Won’t Give Up.” The soft, sensual tones of Jason’s voice contrasting the fun,  
poppy beat of Shania Twain and Mark McGrath is noticeable to Steven. 

“Did you make this mix?”

“No,” Jensen answers. “My boyfriend did, for when we take my car on our dates.” 

“I didn’t know you have a boyfriend,” Steven says, smiling. “What’s his name?”

“Jared. You’ve met him. Tall guy, shaggy hair, always wearing a T-shirt with a comic book or cartoon character on it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Steven said in recognition. “You two are cute together.” He points up ahead. “This is me, right here. 

Jensen pulls the truck into the driveway, and Steven hopped out, stopping before he closed the door.

“Hey, Jen. I was wondering if you wanted to come in and hang out for a few.” 

Jensen looked uneasy. Sure, he’s wanted this for a while, but his feelings are conflicting him. 

“I don’t know, man. I should get back home, and call Jared.”

“Come on, man,” Steven prodded. “I have a fridge full of diet Dr. Pepper, season 6 of Criminal Minds waiting for me on Netflix, and I’m certain there’s leftover chili  
from last night that my roommate made.”

“You certainly are a homebody, aren’t you?” Jensen asked with a smile. 

“Come on,” Steven started. “I sure could use someone to hang with until my roommate gets back.”

“Eh, what the hell?” Jensen said. “But first I do want to call Jared. I’ll be in there in a minute. “

“Sweet,” Steven chiriped as he walked down the path to the house. Jensen then pulled his phone out of the dock on the dashboard and dialed the first number in his speed dial. 

“Hey, Jared,” he said as soon as his boyfriend answered. “How’s the night hanging with Dylan?”

“Great,” Jared said, on the other end of the line. “We had some coffee and we’re hanging at my place watching a movie. Well, not really a movie, more like a DVD  
compilation of those old scary British PSAs.” 

There goes that pang in his stomach again. Why the hell does that happen? 

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” Jensen replied, a miniscule hint of unease in his voice. 

“Oh, it is. So, what are you up to?”

“I just drove Steven home. His car was broken down. Gonna hang with him for a bit.”

“Have fun, baby,” Jared said. 

“You too, Jay.” Jensen answered. “I’ll call you when I’m done here.”

“Love you.”

“Love you back,” Jensen said as he hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He then headed inside Steven’s house. 

***

Jared returned from the kitchen of his apartment with two bottles of soda and a bag of chips. He crossed the living room and sat down in the chair next to the one Dylan was in. 

“Hope you like sour cream and cheddar,” he said, tossing the bag at his new friend. Dylan set them on the small table beside him.

“Maybe later,” he replied, taking the soda instead. “You sure do like these silly PSAs, don’t you?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I do. Jensen turned me on to them. There are like hour long compilations of them on YouTube. Last year, we stayed up all night watching them.”

Dylan sat his drink down on the table between the two chairs. “Last year? I thought you and Jensen just started dating.”

Jared paused the DVD. “Yeah, we did. But we’ve been friends forever. At least since our senior year of high school.”

“So, how did you two come to be boyfriends?”

Jared laughed. “ It’s something silly, but so Jen. See, we both have crushes on people. And they’re hopeless. So he decided that to cut off that hopelessness, we’d date each other.”

Dylan smiled. “That’s um… That’s unique, dude.”

Jared nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it is. We even have a deal. If things work out in our other areas, we’d just go back to being friends.”

Dylan spun around in his chair. “So, who’s the guy?” 

“What?”

“You said you have a hopeless crush on someone. Who is it?” Dylan asked, raising his pierced eyebrow.

***

Jensen sat on the couch next to Steven, watching intently as the Behavioral Analysis Unit wrapped up their third case of the marathon the two of them had started. 

“Wow. I had no clue how scary this show is, man,” he said as the episode ended.

“Oh, yeah,” Steven replied. “The writing is better than most horror movies. You should see the one where the normal family man snaps and shoots random women on the highway. Super scary.”

“I’ll pick up a set or two at work sometime,” Jensen said, getting up. “I should probably get going. I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.” 

Steven started gathering up the dishes they used in their dinner. “It’s cool. Thanks for hanging out for a few hours.” 

“Oh, it was no problem, Steven. I did have fun.”

“We’ll have to do it again sometime.” 

Jensen grabbed his coat off of the back of a chair and slipped it on. As he started toward the door, a picture on a shelf caught his eye. 

“Who’s this with you?” he asked, pointing to the picture. 

“Oh, that’s my roommate,” Steven answered. 

Jensen leaned in and got a better look. The guy looks familiar. 

“What’s his name? I think I know him.”

“My roommate? It’s Dylan.”

“Son of a bitch,” Jensen said under his breath with a slight smile. “Our crushes are roomies.”


End file.
